


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by bluejob



Category: Warrior Nun
Genre: Angsty Queen beatrice, Ava makes fun of Beatrice, Avatrice, Badass Beatrice, Beatrice - Freeform, Camlil - Freeform, Cats Cradle, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lilith - Freeform, Mary - Freeform, One Shot, camilla - Freeform, god they're so cute, warrior nun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejob/pseuds/bluejob
Summary: This is just how I feel the girls would react to horror movies.Mary loves horror movies, so does Ava. Camilla is definitely scared of them, always burying her face in whoever's shoulder is closest. Lilith says they're cheesy and predictable, but she still flinches when there's a jump scare. Beatrice is absolutely terrified of them, having nightmares almost every time she watches one. But when asked about it she just says, "I have no interest in these things," and instead pulls out a book. A distraction. Something to get her mind off of the horrifying pictures on the screen. Which obviously doesn't work. So when Ava taps on Beatrice's shoulder asking if she's okay when the movie ends, she grabs Avas wrist and twists it behind her back.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

—

  
Mary loves horror movies, absolutely adores them.

Rooting back to her childhood where she'd watch poorly made horror movies. Quickly gaining a tolerance to all things horror, finding solace in them.

In her mind nothing was scarier than the monster at home so these movies had little to no affect on her. She’d watch them with her mom on some nights, her mom occasionally leaving to “go check on something” only to return with a black eye. 

So now well into adulthood, Mary puts on an old horror flick to remind her of her mother. 

She loves the nostalgic feeling of the familiar build-up before a jump-scare, the urge to shout at a character that is so extremely clueless that it's aggravating, the satisfied sigh she always lets out at the end of a movie. 

Mary misses her mom.

Mary _loves_ horror movies.

—

Ava does as well.

She wouldn't go as far to say she loves horror movies, but she does enjoy them. Twelve years of watching tv, she was bound to encounter some. Her first horror movie had scared her shitless.

She was only ten years old so it made sense.

But that didn't stop the nightmares she had for a month and a half. Of course, Sister Frances would scold her for watching such nonsense. She would often wake up screaming from fear so suffice to say Sister Frances didn't like that all too much. More often than not, she came storming into Ava's room and yelled at her for how much for a burden she was being.

Ava remembers her exact words the first night she had a nightmare, " _No wonder your parents died, they probably wanted to get as far away from you as possible. You rotten child_."

_Rotten child._

Ava wanted to cry herself to sleep that night but she knew she'd be too loud. So as an act of rebellion, she purposely spent the next year finding horror movies to watch.

Every time she watched one she felt like she was sticking it to Sister Frances, enforcing herself to not be scared. That she could handle it. She wanted to prove to Sister Frances that she was responsible enough to watch horror movies and not be terrified.

She wanted to prove that she wasn't a burden.

So with every scary movie she watched, her tolerance for them grew. Now, she watches horror movies with pride. She was happy with herself that she's not scared of them anymore.

If anyone at Cat's Cradle knew how that came to be, it wouldn't be a wonder to them why every time they watched a horror movie for movie night, Ava would point out her ability to not be scared. They would understand why she's proudly shouting, " _If any of you want to sit next to me, I will proudly be the shoulder you hide behind!_ " and winking at Beatrice whenever their gazes met.

Of course, people volunteered. Sometimes it was Camila, sometimes it was a new recruit. And there were times when Mary would sit next to her just to laugh together.

Ava _enjoys_ horror movies.

—

Camila on the other hand completely dislikes horror movies.

She's absolutely terrified of them.

It's not like Camilla was sheltered her whole life, she got to experience normal childhood things. Living with her mother in a quiet town in Scotland that related more to a village than an actual city. 

She was surrounded by nature, everyone in her family had a green thumb, including her. Her parents only bought a tv when she turned thirteen, a year before she left for the OCS. And even with a tv at home, she'd much rather spend her time tending to her garden or out catching frogs than sit and watch a movie. 

Now, she loves movies. Preferring rom-coms over everything else. She'd still love to be in the garden but now she has people to enjoy the movies with, her sisters make the experience worth it. 

Horror movies though? She hates them, she has no idea how people could even enjoy them. They're entire purpose is to make the viewers uncomfortable, what's the joy in that? 

There is a small perk though, she has an excuse to curl into Liliths arm whenever she gets scared. She doesn't need an excuse, she could always just hug Lilith, but it still feels nice.

Camilla _does not like_ horror movies.

—

Lilith is neutral. She thinks horror movies are childish and corny, knows that her time is better spent on beneficial things like training. 

Her entire life she was taught not to spend time on things like tv or video games. From a young age all she knew was training, she envied other kids of course. She would stop and stare at the children who would pass by her parent's estate, every nerve in her body tingling with excitement. 

One day, she decided that she was going to play with them. 

She walked towards the front gate, peaking behind her to check if anyone was looking. When she was sure the coast was clear, she slipped out, running up to the other kids. With a toothy grin and she stook out her hand, " _I'm Lilith! Can I play with you?_ " she declared. 

The other kids merely glanced at her before they all started laughing. " _What kind of name is Lilith?_ " One joked. " _My mommy tells me thats a devil!_ " Another one commented. All of the kids were laughing, making fun of her.

Lilith had never been made fun of before, it was a new experience. She decided she didn't like it, other kids, or playing for that matter. 

Before a tear fell from her eyes, her arm was roughly tugged back. She looked up only to find her mother, fuming, " _Why are you out here? Go back inside! You haven't finished training._ " Nudging her back towards the estate gates. As Lilith walked away she could hear her mother scolding the other kids, she suddenly didn't feel like crying anymore.

From that day on, she didn't need movies or tv. And horror movies were not the exception.

So when they pull up a horror movie for movie night, she simply shrugs. Letting out a comment of disapproval. The entire room groans, assorted voices telling her off. " _Just go to the library!_ " Someone shouts from behind her. Mary teases her and calls her a chicken, earning herself punch to the shoulder. 

Camilla doesn't tease her though, not like Ava and Mary. She doesn't get annoyed, not like the other sister warriors. She reaches out and gently squeezes Lilith's forearm, " _You want to go out to the garden with me?_ " 

Liliths tempted to say yes, but she knows that Camilla loves movie night. She may not like horror movies but she loves being with her sisters. So, with a huff, Lilith settles down, shaking her head to Camillas question.

She pretends to be disinterested the whole movie but she flinches whenever there's a jump scare and shouts whenever she sees a clueless character. Her, Mary, and Ava are the loudest in the room.

Lilith _doesn't like_ horror movies, she _likes_ Camilla.

—

Beatrice hates horror movies. 

God how she hates them. She'd rather be scrubbing toilets in a highschool or changing a diaper from a baby with diarrhea.

Beatrice was sheltered, only watching religious movies or be able to listen to prayers on the radio. Her strict upbringing of course didn't help with this, her parents scolded her for even having the slightest interest in such things.

Her first encounter with a horror movie was at the OCS.

She did not like it.

For the next week she had nightmares, she was paranoid all the time, and in general was just grumpy. 

After the nuns watched The Boy, anytime she would get surprised or caught off gaurd she would pull a knife to someones neck. Of course Mary takes advantage of this and suggests a horror movie for five movie nights in a row. 

After the second time Beatrice would find excuses to leave. She would say she was going to go learn a new language in the library and when asked about it she simply replies, _"Can never learn enough."_ before scurrying off.

When asked about how she feels about horror movies she would just give a quiet, _"I have no interest in such things,"_ and leaves it at that. 

—

So when the nuns decide to watch a horror movie for this months movie night, a spectrum of reactions are let out. 

Mary grins, she's ecstatic. 

Lilith of course lets out a disapproving comment and is then quieted down by Camilla.

Camilla flinches but still has a smile to her face.

Ava immediately jumps up with glee. Once again excited to show off her supposed bravery.

Beatrice winces. Secretly she was excited to have Ava cuddle up against her as usual like she had done for the last two movie nights. 

Everyone settled into their respective seats. Mary sits in the recliner with her own bag of popcorn. 

Camilla and Lilith sit on the far left of the biggest couch, leaving room for some of the younger nuns to sit next to them. Camilla hooks her hand with Lilith instinctively and Lilith blushes, hiding it by turning away. 

The other nuns settle in, some brought sleeping bags to lay on the floor, others just sit criss-crossed . Ava jumps onto the smallest couch, barely fitting three people but usually only two sit on it. She beckons for Beatrice to come and sit with her, tapping the spot next to her. 

Beatrice of course complies, her feet moving without her even noticing and by the time she realizes she's already standing in front of Ava. Before she sits down though, she stops herself. Mentally scolding herself. Giving a tight-lipped grin to Ava, _"I think I'm gonna sit this one out,"_ she calmly explains as she backs away, _"I have some reading to do about Adriel."_

Beatrice sees the happiness drain out of Avas face, she already knows whats about to come and yet she still feels unprepared. _The pout_. Beatrice's biggest weakness, she only gets a glance at it before turning away. Ava opens her mouth to speak but before anything leaves her mouth, someone sits next to her.

Someone Beatrice has never seen before, which feels strange, Beatrice notices everyone.

Both Ava and Beatrice's gazes turn to the new nun, a question on both their lips. She doesn't give them a chance though, her eyes soley lying on Ava. _"That's okay Sister Beatrice! I can keep the halo bearer company,"_

_"I'm Teresa! I love scary movies, but I might get scared. Is it okay if I grab onto you?"_

Ava doesn't care. She's not listening. Her mind is stuck on wanting to sit with Beatrice.

The discarded nun's voice is high pitched and loud. Beatrice decides she doesn't like it. She also doesn't like the way the sister warrior bats her eyes at Ava and the way she reaches over and grabs a hold of Ava's hands. 

Beatrice doesn't like her.

Ava's still pouting, she turns her attention back to Beatrice. _"You've been studying for months, can't you just sit and watch with me."_ Her voice has a whine to it and Beatrice forgets the number one rule of dealing with Ava. 

Don't look at the pout.

Her eyes lock into Ava's, she's screaming at herself to look away. Anywhere but into Ava's eyes, it doesn't work. She melts. Beatrice can't say no and in all honesty she doesn't want to. 

So she nods. A small shake of the head and Ava's beaming again. And Beatrice can't help but smile, forgetting about the other nun. 

_"Ahem."_ Ava and Beatrice snap out of their trance and turn to the forgotten nun. Ava gives a shrug, _"Terry right? I really would like to sit next to Beatrice and this isn't like against you or anything. So maybe another time."_ Ava gently lets her down. 

For a split second, Beatrices lips twitch into a smug grin before turning back into a peaceful tight-lipped smile. She moves to give Teresa room to leave and she can feel the glare coming from the younger nun. She doesn't care though, Ava's smiling and that's what matters.

Everyone calms down when the movie starts, the loud sound of the Netflix logo echoing into the room. 

Ava and Beatrice's shoulders are touching, their hands intertwined. This wasn't new, Ava loved touching her so Beatrice just calmly complies and lets her do what she wants. Internally, Beatrice is revelling in Ava's soft touches.

—

The sound of rats squeeking and a man shouting fade out, the lights turn back on, and the movie ends. Everyone is in different positions than they started.

Camilla and Lilith are now cuddling, Lilith is restfully sitting between Camillas thighs, her head resting against the others chest. Camilla slowly untucks her face out of Liliths shoulder and whispers something along the lines of, _"Is it over?"_ to which Lilith nods, her hand grasping Camillas.

Mary is now at the edge of her seat, her popcorn bag finished and discarded of. She moved to discuss the movie with some of the other nuns, exclaiming at how good it was.

Ava and Beatrice? Ava is shouting of joy and Beatrice has a cold look on her face. Emotionless slate. If she wasn't following Ava with her eyes you'd think she was dead. Beatrice now has a pillow in her lap, her hand hasn't left Ava's since the beginning of the movie. Ava is standing now but doesn't let go.

Beatrice almost regrets watching the movie. _Almost._

Ava embraces Beatrice out of addrenaline, exclaiming about how she loved the movie and was thankful that Beatrice stayed with her. She pulls back and looks into Beatrice's eyes and once again she melts. It's worth it. She may have nightmares for the rest of the month but it's okay because Ava is worth it.

—

The room is almost empty now, it's only the main five left. Camilla Lilith, Mary, Ava, and Beatrice. They're all in the same room but generally spread out.

Mary is picking up popcorn off the floor from when she spilled some during a jump scare. Lilith and Camilla giggling about who knows what. Ava and Mary are talking about the symbolism of the entire movie and Beatrice is surprised that Ava even knows the word symbolism. 

Ava goes to help Mary, leaving Beatrice alone on the couch. She has the same cold expression on her face, trying to prepare herself for bed. Painfully attempting to get rid of what she saw tonight. 

Beatrice zones out, her mind wanders to other things. She closes her eyes and says a silent prayer, begging God to keep her mind quiet tonight. Mid prayer she feels a hand grasp her shoulder and before she can even think, she has their wrist behind their back. 

She hears a loud groan of pain and a crack before she lets go, horrified at what she's done. It takes her a second to realize it's Ava.

She _hurt_ Ava.

The entire room goes silent, everyone rushing towards the warrior nun. Then it gets loud again. Everyone is checking on Ava, asking if she's okay, to take a look, to go the infirmary. 

This lasts for about thirty seconds before everyone's attention is pulled to Beatrice who's standing there muttering small sorries. _"I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry Ava."_ She's bombarded with questions. _"What the hell Beatrice!"_ Mary shouts, her voice booming throughout the large room. It echos. Not just in the room but in Beatrice's head. 

_"I.."_ She stops herself. Does she even know what happened?

She doesn't even answer but instead rushes over to Ava's side, gently grabbing at her wrist. Ava's been deadly quiet since it happened but when she meets Beatrices eyes she gives a grin. A big one at that. _"Scaredy cat."_ Ava whispers, loud enough for Beatrices to hear. 

Beatrice raises an eyebrow, why is she not mad? She most likely just sprained Ava's wrist and all she can say is scaredy cat? _"Take this seriously."_ Is all Beatrice can say, she wants to say more but she can't seem to find the courage. Beatrice turns to the others, _"I'm gonna take her to the infirmary, make sure this heals properly. Every one should go get some rest, I can handle it."_ Holding her breath, hoping that none of the girls would question her further. 

Thankfully, they all notice that this should be a _Beatrice_ thing and back off. All giving Ava a quick "You'll be okay." and a goodnight. Camilla gives Ava a hug before running off. 

—

Ava and Beatrice are quiet for the whole walk to the Infirmary. Beatrice is holding Ava's wrist like a piece of glass as they walk, once they finally get there she sits Ava down on the bed and rests her arm on a table. 

She turns to grab some bandage and a chair to sit on. Scooting up to the table Ava's hand is rested on, she starts wrapping Ava's wrist. Towards the end she tightens it a little and Ava winces.

_"I'm sorry did that hurt?"_ An almost immediate response. 

Ava giggles, _"No."_ Beatrice can't believe her, she literally sprained the girls wrist. Wanting to lighten the mood, she brings her free hand and flicks Ava on the forehead. _"Ow! What was that for?"_ Ava exclaims, rubbing the bruised skin. Beatrice gives her a cheeky grin, _"Just wanted to test your pain receptors."_ Finishing off the bandage and backing away.

Before Beatrice gets up though, Ava laughs. _"I can't believe you're scared of horror movies."_ Beatrice simply rolls her eyes, _"I'm not scar-"_ She gets cut off by Ava who raises her voice, _"Don't lie to yourself. I saw you the entire time and how do you explain this?"_ She holds up her injured wrist. Beatrice is left silent. She doesn't have an excuse. Ava once again, fills the quiet. _"It's okay, next time I'll go to the library with you. But after that you have to stay and watch with me! We'll take turns."_ Ava's eyes meet Beatrices and Beatrice can't help but hold her breath. Such a simple compromise. Childish even. 

Ava's grin hasn't left her lips, she's still giving Beatrice that bright smile. She feels like if she looks at it for too long she might go blind. 

Beatrice gives a nod. That's all she needs to do and Ava pulls out her pinky. _"Pinky promise."_ She's at first surprised by the gesture, it quickly fades away though. 

_This is Ava._ All of this? It's Ava. From loving horror movies, to begging Beatrice to stay, to laughing when she gets her wrist sprained, to the pinky promise. It's all Ava. The constant touching, the seeking her out, the gazes held across a room, the whenever she turns Ava's right there. It's all Ava. And wow Beatrice loves every millisecond of it. She wants to bask in Ava's scent and listen to her voice every hour of the day. God how she wants to be the first thing Ava sees in the morning, she wants to hear her laughter, wants to feel her touch, smell her scent. 

_She wants Ava._

_**"I love you."**_

The words left Beatrice's mouth before she could stop them. She's horrified now, swiftly saying sorry and she didn't mean it, which sounds harsh but she doesn't want a repeat of Catholic school. She can't have a repeat. She cares about Ava too much. She loves her. 

Beatrice's quick rambles are cut off by a pair of lips on her on. The table sitting between Ava and herself has beem cast aside. Her cheek is being embraced by a bandaged hand. She's kissing Ava. 

The moment is cut too short, she didn't move. Ava pulls back and there's a spark of uncertainty in her eyes. Her hand never leaves Beatrice's cheek. She isn't smiling from ear to ear anymore. Beatrice pushes her thoughts aside, she needs to see Ava's smile. So she kisses her.

She leans in and kisses her, standing up as she does so. One hand entangles itself in Ava's hair and the other rests on her shoulder. It feels like the moment goes on forever but when they have to pull apart for air, it feels like it wasn't long enough. 

Their foreheads are touching, eyes searching eachother. They stay like that for a while, simply enjoying eachothers presence.

_"Scaredy cat."_ Ava whispers before tugging Beatrice into her lips.

—

Beatrice _loves_ horror movies.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the end! Thanks for reading!! I lowkey meant for this to be like a thousand word oneshot and just a simple description of everyones view on horror movies but here we are... avatrice. With sprinkles of Camlil. Big thanks to my mentors Mr. Miyagi (Aka Satan) and William (Aka Mitch) literally could not have done this without ya'll.
> 
> Mr. Miyagi (Satan) Actually helped me format a huge chunk of this entire thing and edited it so go check out her fics on ao3, here's a link! An absolute master at writing
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912750/chapters/62975872
> 
> And here's a link to William's (Mitch) ao3 her fic literally made me cry so it's really good!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874977/chapters/65017120
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and let me know if you spot any mistakes so I can fix them. Happy Hot Nuns ya'll!


End file.
